un cafe
by besdlyn.7
Summary: un amor, un cafe y un tren, elementos esenciales para este oneshoot, es un triangulo ai/ shinichi/ ran/...


Hola! Aquí un oneshoot de Detective Conan, con un triangulo que ya me está gustando, Ran, Shinichi y Ai Haibara…

Disclaimer: los personajes de Detective Conan pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, la historia si es mía :D

* * *

**Un Café**

Hace unos días en la estación del tren, con un café en la mano y nada que hacer, con una revista vieja y una maleta a medio hacer, voltee al sentir la brisa de la madrugada en mi piel, y al voltear me encontré con una visión que recuerdo y le duele a mi ser, tu de la mano de otra chica riendo y viéndola con cariño como conmigo antes solías hacer, de pronto un brillo ciega el dolor que veo, un anillo en tu dedo y en su dedo también, te has casado y yo ya nada puedo hacer, la última esperanza que por mínima aun existía... ha muerto y en ese justo momento del universo pierdo la conciencia y al parecer hasta el aliento…

Aun no sabes que observo de lejos, mi ventaja por el momento, sólo rezó a Dios porque no se dirijan a donde yo voy por un tiempo, solo pido por favor que no me veas en este estado de desconcierto…

Sin embargo y al parecer mis ruegos son ignorados por el máximo elemento... tu volteas justo en ese momento y cruzas tus ojos azul mar con los míos con la intensidad que aun recuerdo…

Me sonríes y jalas a la chica a tu lado hacia un inevitable encuentro, yo sólo convenzo a mis músculos a forzar una mueca de contento, sin embargo por dentro mis células gritan corre, teme a este encuentro!!!...

... Y de todo lo que más me da miedo es que cuando digas hola, mi lengua se negara a cooperar para exhalar algún sonido, algún susurro, algún aliento…

-Hola, tanto tiempo, me dices con tus dientes perfectos sonriéndole al viento…

-Hola...- digo y siento que veo desde adentro, como una película de terror del bueno…

-Te presento a Ran Mouri… de lejos creo k escucho pero no entiendo, lo único que hago bien es verlo, y el sonido y el sentido desaparecen de ese momento, hasta que una palabra detona el apocalipsis venidero… me case con ella en enero… lo que necesitaba oír para confirmar mi ruptura por dentro…

-Pues felicidades digo sin el más mínimo de alegría, creo que finjo bien pues no me han visto feo, o es que encerrados en su mundo no ven lo que pasa en el mío, tan lejos y tan cerca…

…Tan lejos y tan cerca… De ti de nuevo…

De pronto una idea corre a mi encuentro…- me tengo que ir, mi tren parte en este momento, gusto en verlos y felicidades de nuevo... - esta vez sí sonrío y eso sorprende a mi cuerpo, tal vez una tregua con el destino, pienso mientras agito mi mano a lo lejos y justo cuando pensaba que a salvo estaba, tranquila y sentada en mi tren hacia el desierto una mano en mi hombro me hace salir del shock del momento…

Ai... estas bien?...- tus labios de nuevo se mueven ante mí y estoy que no lo creo cómo es posible dicho reencuentro si el tren se mueve y a la esposa no la veo…

-Que haces aquí Shinichi?...- pregunto aun con un nudo por dentro…

-Necesitaba darte algo que es tuyo y aun conservo, se que extrañas tu amuleto y yo vengo a devolvértelo, tal vez con él te sientas libre de nuevo…

Justo en ese instante una avalancha de recuerdos cruza mi cabeza, el amuleto que menciona aun lo recuerdo, y entonces veo y siento que sobre mis manos deja una cadena de plata, mi cadena de plata que le di con mi vida, esa que llevaba justamente una llave de la vida, un anj, un amor , un pasado y un futuro… no lo puedo evitar, en ese momento salen y no las puedo detener, mis lágrimas que por fin se despiden de él…

Y así con los ojos llenos de agua de dolor le doy las gracias y le digo adiós, ya segura de que si es una tregua con el destino la aprovecharé, ya que si él se fue no es mi culpa, fue su decisión, y por eso lo alcanzo antes de que baje para desearle suerte desde el fondo de mi corazón, porque ya es mío de nuevo, y libre también ya no tiene dueño y puede volar de nuevo…

* * *

Pues ojalá y les haya gustado esta pequeña historia :D … la escribí ya hace algún tiempo, pero cuando me la encontré entre mis archivos supe que le quedaría a ellos : D

Ya saben comenten si les gusto :D... y si no pues tambien :P

Atte. Besdlyn


End file.
